


I Slither Like A Viper And Get You By The Neck

by NidoranDuran



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Mary Jane invites Felicia in as an anniversary gift to Peter, not realizing just what kind of things he got up to in bed with his ex until she's watching him dominate her in all the ways he's never told her he was into. And now, she wants a taste. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	I Slither Like A Viper And Get You By The Neck

"Surprised, Tiger?"

Mary Jane's question was a massive, overbearing understatement. She'd promised Peter a surprise when he got home that day, that his anniversary present would be something unconventional because of how tight money was, but that he'd love it. Even still, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his ex-girlfriend and his wife lying in bed together, MJ in white lingerie and Felicia in black, both of them staring at him with smouldering desire. They were forward, staring at him with desire, MJ's tempered with hope that he'd like his present, and Felicia burning with raw, wry mockery.

"Very," Peter said, staring at them both. He didn't know what to expect, but seeing Felicia in his bed was not. He drew closer, not wanting to seem like he wasn't into this; of course, he was. Two gorgeous women in his bed calling out to him was always going to pull him in closer. But he had every reason to be nervous about Mary Jane seeing the side of him that opened up when Felicia was in the room. "Is this present for me?"

"She is," Mary Jane said, hands teasing over Felicia's body. Felicia, in turn, arched her back forward, sticking her butt out and wiggling it toward him. "We're both here for you to do whatever you want to, tiger. You have a free pass to fuck this kitty however you want to, I won't get mad." She was forward, needy, eyes wide as excitement burned through her body, and she was ready to see this pleasure through to its deepest and most thorough depths.

Wiggling her hips harder, Felicia moaned, "I'm such a dirty slut, aren't I, Peter? Messing around with a married man. I should know better, but I think you should punish me for it." She bit her lip, offering herself up like old times to Peter with a very singular desire burning through everything she offered him. "Don't you?"

Showing off to MJ the kind of beast he was in bed when Felicia was involved should have given Peter more pause, but Felicia's gestures and shamelessness immediately reawoke inside of him everything that he wanted to avoid showing her. Throwing himself forward without hesitation, he climbed onto the bed, bringing his open palm down in a hard smack across Felicia's ass and gripping her hair tightly. A sharp pull back on her scalp made her wince and hiss under the attention, but only in the best of ways, her body clenching upon and the harshness hitting her square-on as he seized her hair, used it for leverage to twist, to pull back, and force her lips against his.

The forceful kisses Felicia hadn't felt in forever were only one piece of the hopeless joy now burning through her. The other part were those harsh strikes across her ass, ringing out with brutal venom and an intensity that rocked her to her very core. She was overjoyed to be here, to be taking on these powerful, harsh strikes from Peter, receiving the punishment she had gone far too long without. her eyes drifted over to Mary Jane, delighting in the sight of the shocked redhead struggling to make sense of what she saw, and in that moment, Felicia realized that MJ had absolutely no idea what kind of a lover Peter was with her. That put the ball into her court and opened up a beautiful world of further depravities just waiting to be explored, as she settled into place and prepared herself for the treatment.

Careless urgency imposed the wildest pressures upon Felicia's backside, Peter's strikes harsh, wicked, wounding her up for the brutal joy of feeling just how much he wanted to take her by storm, and she was powerless against it, moaning brighter and louder under the wild pressures and panics he invoked. She pressed back to meet him, wriggling against the utter certainty and pleasure of what he promised. His forceful kisses were only the beginning, and she sank steadily in against him, ready to be taken by storm, knowing he'd give her what she craved. Every throbbing, desperate impulse inside of her called for only one thing, and now, she would get it.

Peter did away with his pants, then tugged down Felicia's panties. The strikes continued, each strike raw, harsh, leaving her ass sore and red as he wound up to begin taking her, finally tugging her away from his lips and forcing her away from him entirely, facing Mary Jane while her ass rubbed in his lap, grinding on the hardened cock waiting for her. "It's been too long since the last time you got put in your place," he said, harsh and dominant and burying his cock deep into the tight hole now pleading for attention, with a wide-eyed MJ to soak in the startling reality of what Peter was after and what kinds of pleasures he pursued when he was in control.

"I've been such a naughty kitty," Felicia gasped, feeding into this pleasure, unrepentant and unable to act like she could pretend she didn't want this. Peter ran through her like a storm, vicious thrusts crashing down with frantic excitement upon her, and all Felicia could do was give up to that, moaning under the throbbing ecstasy and pressure of being treated to what she needed. "But you've been such so horny without a kitty to punish, haven't you? That's why your present gets to be fucking a slut like me back onto the straight and narrow. I wonder if you've ever fucked Mary Ja--"

The hard slap of his open palm across her face shocked MJ more than it shocked Felicia. Peter yanked at her hair again, using the leverage to tug her back as he kept up his reckless pace, fucking her deeper and with shameless greed, an indulgence getting more and more overbearing as he worked to push her to the limit. His vulgar exploration of this pleasure was only getting more and more drastic, further deepening the haze and the brutality of what he knew he could supply, and every step of the way, Mary Jane had no choice but to fall further and further away, giving in to the pleasures and the demands of something too reckless and powerful to deal with.

Peter loved his wife and loved sex with his wife, but the familiar embrace of Felicia's pussy around his cock brought him something he had been missing for far too long. Reckless slams forward kept her stumbling further along, falling deeper into pleasures she couldn't resist, unable to deal with all the things he kept pushing her to keep succumbing to. Letting out his hardest desires and savouring this pleasure after so long without was simply too much for Peter to resist, and his burning, brutal intentions kept her twisting through passionate surrender. This was everything to her, and she would not be stopped, would not be held back from these desperate, spinning heights of utter need. Felicia was his gift, and he used his gift thoroughly, ready to fuck her until her thoughts were inside-out.

Nothing she witnessed made a ton of sense to MJ, but she remained enthralled and captivated by this treatment, shifting under the growing interest and pressure of what she watched, not user how to respond to it but growing progressively more interested by the second in how he was taking her. She had never seen Peter so rough before, and she didn't say anything, but curiosity grew inside of her, pushed her slowly into a state of something that she didn't fully understand, but she watched far more intently than she would have if she didn't like it.

Peter's strikes across Felicia’s ass kept up with a vengeance, smacking with the brutal impact and the harsh treatment needed to keep her falling harder and deeper into this, gasping out in the most baffled of passions. She was unable to deal with any of this, a failing wreck struggling to contain herself. After so long without this pleasure, the feeling of Peter upon her and brutalizing her holes was something remarkable, a pleasure she was powerless to fight off. Her moans rang out harder, a harshening expression of desire pushing on messier and stronger onward. It brought her a pleasure that wouldn't quit, and she was happy to keep chasing it, happy to meet his thrusts and keep falling further into the overbearing commotion of letting Peter run wild on her again. Just like old times.

Shameless and certain that he'd probably have to explain himself but not caring in the thick of what he was doing, Peter kept thrusting, fucking deeper into the needy, waiting twat wrapped snug around his cock. Felicia was due his worst, and he didn't hold back in giving in to her, fucking a lesson into her without hesitation or restraint. He wanted to get his, wanted to make clear what he expected from her, and refusing to slow his opportunistic pursuit of it. She was his for the taking, and his desires only escalated as he pushed on harder, knowing he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it, which had a funny way of urging him to go all out on her and really put her through her paces, drawing more and more desperate, drastic expressions of panic from her with each shameless motion forward. he was in control, and nothing could hold him back.

Even her lingerie became a convenient handle in Peter's greedy sue of every inch of her body, pursuing the most desperate and overbearing of pleasures, keeping his strong and greedy attentions firm on how badly she needed to get fucked into her place. It had been too long, and letting the beast out of its cage was something he didn't quite care was wrong or not. He needed it.

Ragged moans, gasps of pleasure, and the frantic, heaving pleasures pushing harder on without restraint signaled the crash that awaited them. There was no sense in any of these pleasures, feelings burning stronger and hotter across her body, bringing her closer and closer to the ecstasy and the glee that she couldn’t deny. The pleasures burned brighter, hotter, pulsating through her with little restraint or sense, just the unhesitating desire to keep falling deeper. Felicia was committed, lost, moaning louder and hotter under the depths of growing fire and delight, slamming back against him while he bruised up her ass, left it red and sore and completely ruined.

The last, brutal slam forward came with his hand seizing Felicia's throat, gripping it tight ash e held her down against the bed and filled her up with his cum. Hard grunts and a snarl of, "Are you going to behave now?" expressed everything he had never showed MJ before, but which now all surged to the surface in a burning show of the greediest, most shameless desires he could muster, filling her up and creampieing her raw with absolutely no care for the risk. He was his gift, and he'd use her like one.

"God, yes," Felicia whined, head only held up by the grip in her hair, and when Peter let go of it, she faceplanted down onto the bed. "So fucking good."

Looking past Felicia and toward his wife, realization walked back over him, a wave of guilt and surprise leaving him frozen and concerned. How did he respond to this? "I--"

"Spank me next." Mary Jane chewed the bottom of her lip, staring at the him with very little idea what to do in the face of this. "it's okay. I'm not judging. I want to feel it." She shifted around, swiftly getting her ass up into the air for Peter to admire, the desperation hitting with a striking rush of hopeless devotion and desire, fiery pulses and want that left no time or patience for the senseless treat upon him. "Come on, Tiger. I don't mind. You've been holding back from me."

Peter was mortified by the idea of it. "Are you sure?"

"Fuck, of course the lady is sure," Felicia groaned, pushing herself upright with cum dripping out of her hole. Reaching clumsily between Mary Jane's legs, she slipped a hand under her panties. "She's fucking soaked. I'm guessing she doesn't know about this side of you because you were trying to be a gentleman, not because she told you no. Hm, wonder why I don't get treated like a 'lady'." 

The hand down her panties made her cheeks burn, but Mary Jane was certain, rolling onto her hands and knees, pushing her ass out and demanding a spanking of her own, shameless, open, blatant in the offers she made clear she craved. Peter couldn't deny himself the chance. Pushing forward, he brought his hand down across her ass with a hard strike, not sure if he hoped she'd be into it or scared off. MJ let out a wild grunt, pain surging through her, but she kept her hips out, wiggling the mand enticing him to go again. "Harder," she snarled. Peter gave her another slap. She didn't respond with as much panic this time, holding tight against these pressures, feeling a growing frustration and confusion keep sweeping up through her.

MJ's fine ass was one that Peter couldn't deny he had wanted several times over to spank, but he was finally able to do it, roughing her up with motions and gestures as forward as could be, but he was finally ready to give in to it, throwing himself forward, desperate and ferocious and loving every second of what he could do and what he could get. There wasn't a shred of restraint to keep him from seeking out these pleasures now, throwing everything he had into disarray, desperate and hopeless but loving every fucking second of what he could find in pushing her limits. "How does this feel?" he asked, voice tense and fraught with frustration as he pushed to keep smacking her ripe backside, coaxing more out of her with each smack. He was shameless, greedy, totally committed to pleasures that didn't find a shred of care or sense, just the unhesitating need to keep punishing her further and further along.

"Spank me harder. Pu-punish me." MJ shook. She'd never felt anything quite so vicious or intense before, but she welcomed the opportunity now to stumble deeper into this mess. She pushed back against the strikes, unsure how to handle any of this but dizzily crashing further into disarray, pleading with each push against his hand for more of this punishment in wild defiance of reason and sense. "I' can take it, Tiger. I'm a big girl, you know that. Make my ass red!"

Peter kept going, throwing everything behind the strikes, tugging her panties down somewhere in the midst of it and surprising her as he shoved forward, rolling her onto her back and slamming down into her. He moved with far more savagery and pressure than he'd shown MJ before, burying his cock deep into her needy, desperate hole and pushing carelessly to give in to everything asked of him. He started to pound her senselessly, staring down into her eyes while his hips did the work and fucked a harsh new treat into her.

"Oh fuck. You've been holding out!" Mary Jane twisted under the overbearing delights of getting pounded raw, thrown into a senseless mess of passion and desire too feverish and reckless for her to even begin to understand what was happening, but she was ready for it now, jerking about under the weight of something much too senseless to be able to control. This was a lot to handle, band she was powerless against it, twisting deeper into the ecstasies and frustrations pushing her limits, inducing something truly merciless and shameless upon her. Her pussy had always felt that big dick in her, but never with so much oomph and ferocity behind it.

"That's not enough. You can be a bigger animal than this, come on." Felicia brought her hand across Mary Jane's face, slapping her hard. "We're going to give you a taste for the rough side." Her tongue pushed into MJ's mouth, showing off the invasive kisses she expected would help prove the ferocious depths of her deepest desires, the greed carrying her further and further along. She introduced even more chaos to the equation by seizing Mary Jane by the throat, starting to choke her. "Fuck her raw. Give your cute little wife the kind of raw, nasty pounding you'd give me. I want to see how she takes it."

The hand on her throat and the cock battering her insides brought on so many dizzy ecstasies, and Mary Jane craved more of them. Her head was a swampy, baffled mess of desire and confusion that left all the signals in her head crossed. Never before had she burned with such ferocious glee, never before had every part of her craved such exquisite surrender, but each step further was a chance to explore and indulge, moans ripping out from within her chest and drowning her in a deluge of messy thoughts too frantic and greedy to believe. Her legs shifted about, and her hips bucked off of the bed, partly to meet Peter's cock as he pounded her senseless, but also partly to try and alleviate the pressure on her sore, red ass after being spanked so hard.

All the twisting and desperate ecstasies clumsily met in the middle with a triumph and a fire too grand to resist. MJ fell further, giving up ground again and again to pleasures leaving her with no clarity or sense. Felicia's kisses were sweet honey, but with the hand on her throat choking her, she couldn't enjoy it, growing more fitful and confused. The hand always let go, though letting her come back, even if the hard slaps across her face kept her from fully appreciating breath again. She was stuck in a fog that she never wanted to leave, learning the depraved pleasures her man was into that he had simply kept quiet from her all this time.

Peter even held her differently, touching her body in ways that contrasted everything she understood, pushing her to continue fumbling deeper into disarray and frustration. His grip on her hips wasn't just to feel her, it was to keep her there, to tug her back against him and thrash her insides. She had never felt sex so primal, and when she did find space to speak amid the slaps across her face and the squeeze of Felicia's hand against her throat, her calls were, "More."

"Don't be too rough on her just because she's the one I married," Peter said, noting briefly that Felicia had to behave, and Felicia whined under the attention, shifting about and shivering under the additional scrutiny, her frustrations rising and little sense or reason following. she was stubborn and ferocious and totally divorced from sense, but she was committed to trying to keep up these pressures, committed to holding strong against what he imposed upon her. There was no restraint here. No calm. Only further, harsher greed, throwing all sense away for the careless pursuit of getting off. Yes, he had kept things gentle with MH and it all sort of got away from him, but now, seeing her face go red from the strikes and the lack of air as Felicia worked her over, Peter was happy to see her in a different light. Doubly so with her hips bucking against his lap in desperate shows of the most hopeless and fiery of need.

"I'm going easier on her because of that. She's not blacking out, is she?" Felicia played defiant, only to feel a hand around her own throat, Peter gripping it tight and squeezing, giving her a warning and a reward in equal measure. Her eyes rolled back in joy as she felt his strong grip push her limits, and when it let go, a needy whine signaled how badly she wanted it to continue. The clumsy descent she was on proved a complete mess, a dizzy and desperate show of all the things she wanted to try and avoid falling too deep into, but they consumed her now, and she welcomed it. All of it.

"Behave," Peter said, stern and harsh, only for his hand to smack down across MJ's breasts, making her gasp out in shock as he brought his hand down across her. He reached forward, swatting Felicia's hand away, hunched over her and staring her in the eye. "I wish I knew you liked this sooner," he said, squeezing his wife's throat, pushing a kiss against her while his hips pushed on quicker and greedier, throwing himself into the burning joys of exploring what he needed most. He was ready to choke her himself now, to hold onto her throat while he fucked his load into her, and when he was ready to blow, he was okay with everything he had done.

The eruption of cum into her slick, desperate hole hit Mary Jane with a potency like nothing she had ever felt before. The best orgasm of her life hit as Peter came inside of her, as his fingers held firm to her throat and she wriggled weakly underneath him, consumed by the ecstasy of letting go and surrendering her every desire to the moment, letting everything burn across her and induce a passion much too ferocious to believe. There was nothing she could do but succumb to it, the burning joys leaving little sense or control in their wake. she gave in completely, a gasping wreck thrashing through every hopeless, dizzy rush of passion she could ask for, thoroughly used and consumed by her own desires. She was happy to give in, lost to these pleasures, and cared only about how much further she might be able to fall.

Peter pulled out of Mary Jane, and he reached his fingers into both women's pussies, scooping up some of his cum out of both. Felicia knew where this was going, mouth opening wide, leaving MJ confused until the cum-dripping fingers shoved against her lips. She accepted them, and followed the lead of the lurid blonde sucking the digits clean of her own juices and of the jizz Peter pumped into her. Mary Jane's head bobbed, not with as much grace as Felicia's did, but she was trying.

When the fingers pulled out, Felicia moaned, "I love what comes next."

Before MJ could ask what that was, Peter seized both women by the hair and dragged them off of the bed. If MJ was into this, she'd get the full treatment, and if this threesome was his gift, then he deserved to make the most of it all. He set both girls onto their knees and rammed his cock down Felicia's throat, wasting no time in seeking the harsh treatment he craved. "You two will have to share," he said. "Watch closely, MJ. You'll have to do this, too."

Mary Jane did watch closely. Enthralled and baffled, she beheld the sight of Felicia getting throatfucked, the rough and reckless treatment making even the experienced pain sub gag and struggle, handling Peter's big dick with little grace or composure, struggling to hold herself sort of together and clearly thriving under all of this attention, even in its sharpest excesses. "I'll do it," MJ said, trying to hold strong and remain in control, but her hair was a mess, her face was red, and both sets of cheeks were incredibly sore. She'd never known sex like this, and she was about to experience another level down.

The chance to show off was before Felicia, and she took it, slobbering her way through this messy reverence, a chaotic and frenzied expression of every desire that pushed her harder, testing her limits and leaving her scrambling for sense, falling jut that little bit further into disarray. She handled him like a pro, eyes defiant toward MJ all the while, and she proved she could handle him. When he pulled back, spit strands clung to his cock and connected to her lips, but she was intact. "I can help you break her throat in," she moaned, finding the groove at tending now to all of this pleasure, hands reaching for MJ's hair and holding it firm.

"Sure," Peter said, positioning his cock toward his wife's lips and allowing his ex-girlfriend to force her down his cock. An extra edge of vindictiveness carried her forward, Felicia wanting to make sure she got across the twisted delights and depravities hanging over this wild, sinful situation. Felicia made sure to jerk her head along Peter's cock with a little bit extra oomph and ferocity than he would have thrown into his hips, wanting to 'teach' MJ and show her the ropes, all the while keeping her struggling, choking, losing herself deeper to pleasures that wouldn't let up, and she was happy to embrace all of it, happy to succumb. There was no restraint, no sense, just the forward crash into everything she needed and craved most.

MJ's blowjobs had only ever been careful and patient affairs before, slow treats where she was in complete control and taking her time savouring her husband's cock. This was none of those things, an expression now of the sloppiest, most lurid plunge into every desire and ache that conquered her, her throat spasming around Peter's cock as she received this mistreatment, messy swells of fever and confusion leaving her unsure what to do but knowing she needed to keep going, pursuing the desperate pulses of need continuing to drive her mad. She was ready for it, throwing herself into the pleasure and embracing this chance to lose all sense, giving up deeper to the greed and the idea that this was what she needed most.

"I always clean his cock off when he's done fucking me, now you'll have to do the same," Felicia moaned, licking up MJ's cheek, tugging her head back only when the fun of forcing MJ to gag on his dick no longer outweighed her desire to do so instead. She pushed forward, slurping his cock back into her mouth and slobbering all over it, leaving MJ to collect herself while the real cocksucker proved what she could do. Flaunting her prowess over MJ and throwing herself hard into every second of the frantic indulgences she needed most, Mary Jane proved what she was capable of, how desperately she was prepared now to succumb, to fall ever further into disarray and desperation. 

Felicia's greed was such that Peter had to be the one to decide when it was enough. He pulled back, tugging on her hair to keep her from throwing herself down his cock again, and rammed down his wife's throat, this time in control. A steady back and forth followed. "You're doing well, MJ. You're learning to be a good girl quickly." The support was there, but not as she ever knew it, not like she expected. Her continued slide into depravity and surrender came with little sense of control, little restraint. Just a voracious need to keep falling, and fall she did.

The back and forth was nice, but Peter found even more delight in tugging them in to share his cock, licking all over it together, revering his shaft with sloppy kisses. Felicia tried to be competitive, but MJ was more in her element, or at least more prepared to accept that she had nothing to lose by throwing herself into the deep end and abandoning all sense. She did everything she could to keep these pleasures high, hot, and show off just how badly she wanted to keep going. She lost herself fully, embracing these needs and accepting that nothing could have made her happier than to break down completely for these ecstasies.

Groans of, "Good girls," emphasized how much he enjoyed both of them, and Felicia's competitive frustration did finally die down as she accepted the situation. He was prepared to lose himself, groaning harder, needier, expressing his most feverish of wants and leaving everything behind when, with a hard groan, he finally came undone. he took his cock in hand and grunted, "Open up," as he proceeded to loose ropes of cum across their faces, covering them both in messes he was about to make them clean up.

This was the best anniversary gift he could ask for, and the night was young.

When they were finished, the morning light filtered in through the window, exhausted bodies slumped together, and a firm, confident warning piercing the silence. "Remember, this was only a one time thing," Mary Jane said. Stern. Firm. But exhausted. Drenched in cum as much as Felicia was. Sore all over. She'd never been fucked like this.

But Felicia knew it wasn't so simple, and knew she had left both of them blown away by the night they'd had together. "Yes, of course. I'll remember. This was only once time. I'd have to be a horrible, naughty kitty to forget that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
